The field of the disclosure relates generally to component inspection systems and, more particularly, to an imaging system that takes multiple images of a target to generate a magnification correction used to determine dimensions of the target.
At least some known creep detection systems use a test rig that is positioned to close tolerances for ensuring a repeatability of the creep measurements over time. Set-up time and man-hours is significant because there are typically many components to be inspected.
In some cases, a small mispositioning of a portable camera or a curved surface may make achieving a fixed magnification impossible for a given sensor. Other methods to correct for the magnification in an image used for precision measurements include putting reference targets in the image of a known separation by placing such targets on the part in a manner that they will not change with changes of the part such as due to creep. Targets take up extra space on the part and require a larger image. The alternate approach has been to use a precision mounting system to very accurately position the sensor each time.